The Nightmare December
by ArlingtonSaxon
Summary: Squall Leonheart has always preferred quiet, subdued Christmases. So, what's a Commander to do when Rinoa, and the rest of the gang are bitten by the holiday bug?


Through various intelligence channels from Esther, it was no doubt that Laguna Lorie would manage to find out exactly what was going on at Balamb Garden throughout winter season. As he sat at his desk, in the President's Office at the Presidential Palace, the goofy, raven-haired man smiled to himself; those surveying guys had done a brilliant job. Each paper that had been handed into his desk detailed exactly what was going on: The Garden Festival Committee's holiday party, the final exams and, of course, the shut down preparations for vacation. He read each one, paying close attention. Currently, setting up for the Christmas party dominated the field of anticipation.

That suited him just fine. In fact, he thought that he might just make his plans to head up to Balamb right now. With a resolute nod, he picked up the receiver on his desk and punched in a few numbers. The phone rang a few times, until a cool, polite, female's voice answered, "Thanks you for calling the Esther Express. This is Genine, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is President Laguna Lorie and I'd like to book a one-way train to Balamb. Do you have any available?" He asked politely. The line went quiet for a moment, and he could hear typing on the other end.

After a moment, the lady was back. "Yes, President Lorie, it looks like we do have a train available set to leave in two days, Thursday morning at ten. Would you like that one?"

Laguna beamed, and he promptly began to clear his schedule from that day on until the end of his vacation. "That would be great!" He responded, chipper.

"Alright, we'll have you all set. Do you need anything else?" On the other end, she filled the time slot on her computer.

"No," Laguna said, "That will be fine. Thank you!"

"Our pleasure, sir! We hope you have a pleasant trip! Goodbye!"

It was then that the thought occurred to him, as the line was about to go dead. "HEY – wait a min---"He was too late.

"Crap," he said miserably.

In his excitement, he had forgotten to book for Kiros and Ward.,,

(~*~)

"Squall! Squall, I need your help! Get in here!" Rinoa Heartily's chipped voice rang loudly.

As he was signing a few papers in the den, he heard her and he sighed, placing his head in his hands. This was the second time today that she'd interrupted his work. He stood up and trudged his agitated, annoyed form into the living room.

She spotted him from behind one of the many stacks of paper that littered their coffee table. "There you are!" She said, sounding relieved and then pulled out one of the many sheets. Squall looked confused as she handed the white slip of paper to him. "Selphie just called and she wants to clear out some of the decorations around the stage in the Quad." She explained.

"Why doesn't she just ask Cid?" He asked, confused as deep, blue eyes scanned the form. It looked almost like a warrant to him. "I'm sure he could deal with this stuff better than I can."

Rinoa looked at him and shrugged. "She said that Cid told her she needs your permission. After all," she grinned mischievously at him, "you are the Commander… Commander."

Squall rolled his eyes and groaned. "Which is why I shouldn't be bothered with all this pointless stuff. I have work to do," he snapped. He took a ballpoint pen from the counter next to him and hastily scribbled his signature down in blue ink and handed the form back to Rinoa. "Tell Selphie she can do whatever the hell she wants and not to bother me next time."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Rinoa frowned as she folded the sheet and put it in her jacket pocket. "It's Christmas, Squall! Lighten up!"

"Not yet it's not," the agitated Commander quickly reminded her. "And still, one day out of the year is no excuse for everyone to start abandoning their work and being irresponsible. The Garden doesn't run itself, you know."

Rinoa, in true Squall fashion, rolled her eyes. "Yea, I know. But would it hurt to enjoy the holidays just a little bit?"

Squall staunchly folded his arms and tilted a brow. "I'll start enjoying my time off when I actually accomplish something," he turned around and made for the room, but not before stopping in the doorway for a final time, "And that means I can't be bothered until I'm finished!"

Once he turned around and left, Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever you say, Mister Scrooge."

From their bedroom, she heard Squall yell, "I heard that!"

(~*~)

"Come on, Seifer, it's just for a week," she pleaded, running her long, delicate fingers through his silky, blonde hair.

Seifer turned to look at her and groaned. He had let her lay him on her lap and work her feminine charm, but when she had suggested _that _there was no way in hell he would concede, even if she were dancing in front of him, naked. * Is she out of her mind? * "No," he said bluntly. "No – no, NO!"

Quistis frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to spend the Christmas holidays with Commander Puberty and the funky bunch!" He nearly shouted. Seifer stood up and looked Quistis in the eye. "Wouldn't you rather go somewhere nice for Christmas?"

"Yea," she casually responded, "but I'd rather spend it with friends." Seifer groaned and Quistis, desperately, took his hand. "Come on, honey. Everyone will be away for the holidays so it will be just the seven of us!"

But the blonde's groan only intensified. He looked away from her. "Sometimes I feel like there's six of us in this relationship," he pouted. Suddenly he stood up. Quistis watched him vicariously. * I know I'm going to regret this. * "When do we leave?"

Quistis beamed and Seifer almost fell backwards when, out of nowhere, she pulled two train tickets out of her jeans pocket. "Tomorrow morning at ten!"


End file.
